


Beware the Monsters That Lurk in Caves

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Horror, Not Specific to a Single Game in Particular, Poetry, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: An ode to Tonberry.





	

~ Beware the Monsters That Lurk in Caves ~

In the deepest  
and darkest  
of caverns

It lurks.

It appears  
so small and  
unassuming  
in its little  
burlap cloak  
with a lantern  
in the dark.

After fighting  
dragons and  
behemoth,  
they wouldn't think  
it was scary at all  
the first time  
they see it.

The females might  
even squeal about  
how "It's so cute!"

The fear will come  
slowly creeping up  
upon them just  
the same as it does  
as they scan it and  
see how many  
hit points it has

and suddenly

Its little knife  
is no longer cute  
when it's slicing into  
them.

A one-hit kill.

They have to run.  
There is not enough  
phoenix down in  
the world for this.

~oOo~


End file.
